Just Cause 3 Wishlist - Archive 4
This article contains a list of wishes about what the people want to see in Just Cause 3. How to post a wish? *All new wishes should be posted at the bottom of the page. *When posting your wish, use "heading 3" for your title, or type to the beginning and end of your title. *You may put your signature to the end of your wish. This is done by typing the 4 wavy lines: ~~~~ *'Note that this article is not the place to post news about Just Cause 3.' That's what the Just Cause 3 News article is for. See Just Cause 3 Wishlist - Archive 1 for any older wishes. The article had to be split for technical reasons. For more info, see the talk page. The list Strategic Conquest and Destruction Achieving 100% on a base should have more benefits than just numbers. After a Stronghold is secured, bases in the area can now be taken over by your forces or allies after completing them. These completed bases would grant benefits such as weapon pickups, vehicle spawns, recruitable allies, and possibly even a constant amount of money at time intervals. In addition, there should be effects from taking over certain types of bases. Knocking out the local airfield should either stop or slow down instances of jets or helicopters being called against you. Same goes for taking out ports and vehicle yards (stops or slows down enemy armoured vehicle reinforcements). A communications or electrical blackout leads to slower overall response. Completing a base simply isn't a matter of hunting down every last item and destructible in it. Resource items already in the base are now separate from the completion threshold. This threshold is reached by killing enemies and sabotaging objects in the base. There is a trade-off here betwen fast completion and future benefits. Sure, collapsing chimneys and gutting gas holders is spectacular, but at the cost of less future income from the base. Detonating an ammo dump might be fun, but is it worth losing weapon spawns and additional Weapon Parts (given upon completion)? Similarly, future vehicles and additional Vehicle Parts (given upon completion) are the cost of blowing up docks and garages. Nixing SAM sites might make a takeover by helicopter easier, but it removes the ability of a captured base to respond to enemy air power. It might be unfair to lose it forever, so there may also be a system to rebuild lost facilities by spending money (the really fun part here is being able to destroy a wonderful object again and again once one has enough money, i.e. end game). Civilian settlements would be an exception to the requirement for a Stronghold to be taken over (you are aiding a rebellion that can be based in cities and villages). They would also be easier to conquer with the lower military presence guarding them. However, other than propaganda and edifices to the administration, most of the destructibles would affect civilian happiness (see Wishlist Archive), as nobody wants their local Gas Station or police station being destroyed. In addition to the suggested consequences of low happiness, income from civilian settlements is lowered. There may even be the possibility of increased military presence in local settlements or increased take over threshold (effects of people aiding the government instead of the rebellion). Just as with military bases, it may be possible to rebuild destructibles with money. Since they are just cities and villages, the only benefit aside from income is possibly recruitable allies and unarmed civilian vehicles. With these suggestions, a strategic element is added that enhances the struggle for 100% completion. 200610101010 (talk) 16:10, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- More ideas by TF2fanboy *Snow mobiles. *KARMA systems good and bad endings. *bigfoot or yeti easter egg. *animals that you can hunt. *more creative faction missions. *able to ride plane or taxi not just hijacking. *tons of secret vechicles. *tons of easter eggs to other sandbox games. *side quest by non-faction members like assassinating a commander or hunting a person down. ---- Ideas by Speeddaemon (talk) Expanding on the idea of civilian 'happiness' or mood, they can either help you in the settlement or hinder you by attempting to assassinate your units, particularly the higher ranked ones, destroy your enforcements and at high levels a full revolt. You can be notified by this on your PDA and can extract to the location to fight back, it may also be attacked by enemy factions and the government. You could spend money on building enforcements to provide protection from outside attacks, and rebuilding the settlement to prevent attacks from the inside, you can also build things beyond meeting the requirements for civilian happiness, you could build things to provide extra income and/or supplies. Different faction units could be placed at a settlement for different things, marksmen, infantry, settlement commander/general, anti-vehicle, anti aircraft guns and many more. They would contribute to maintaining and building the settlement so you don't have to worry about it or check on it unless there is an attack that it can't hold back because there would be a lot of settlements, too many to keep track of all at the same time. Attacks would vary, depending on how surrounded it is by enemy land and your current story progress. ---- Winstons Amen 69 with usable torpedoes (and depth charges) I'd like the Winstons Amen 69 to return, and this time with usable torpedoes and depth charges, I'd like to do a torpedo attack against an enemy ship with it, also if this was to happen id like a more accurate destruction animation, instead of just blowing the entire ship up, no matter where the torpedo hits, the ship only blows up in a big explosion if the torpedo hits a magazine, otherwise the ship just sinks. And maybe give the enemy some submarines you can sink with depth charges. Wardie1993 ---- Slug Gunner Fan's ideas Weapons *Flamethrowers with game mechanics like the JC2 minigun except you can fire on the move, and the speed reduction only occurs when burning stuff, the rest of the time you run at normal speed. *Some kind of of Powered armour suit, possibly in several different variations. *GIANT ROBOTS!!! Some large mecha units, perhaps a walking armoured vehicle. *More futuristic weapons: Lasers and Masers; sonic weaponry; plasma weapons; a heat-based weapon, something like a Meltagun *Call in airstrikes, maybe have a laser designator. Or have to lay down beacons like when planting triggered explosives in JC2. Easter eggs *Pie island returns. *Another island with LOST references, only this time that's all the island is, no crazy WW2 Japs or anything like Hantu Island in JC2. Constant mist. Shadowy forms float around Rico just beyond where the mist obscures their features, but never actually interact with the player. And you can enter the hatch to reveal a creepy abandoned base full of weird technology, but no people. *Crashed UFO in the middle of nowhere, really deep in the jungle where tree cover and vines conceal it until you get close. Maybe there should be some dead aliens in there - or not dead? I see an interesting DLC pack... *some weird place under a bubble of heat haze where the physics are really bizarre and unpredictable ,with a strange monolith-type structure in the middle. Agency base on the map *Lots of Agency personnel who help you in fights if enemies arrive. **Enemy boats & aircraft who come too close being actively attacked with flak cannons, SAMS, mounted miniguns etc. *Only place marked as an Agency Stronghold. *Has an area of influence around it: Agency territory. *First settlement to be discovered, since you start the game there. *Nice and isolated, lots of water around it. *Lots of ammo and land, air and sea vehicles- everything you can get off the black market and more. Story *'Part 1: '''Rico and his squad of new Agency recruits go to the island chain of Qurac, where the government has been overthrown by a new regime (one of the factions is the remnant of the old government), but the new parliament/congress/whatever it's called is really a puppet for an obscure global occult group and the terror organisation who form their military arm. The Agency missions and some faction missions revolve around knocking out points of strategic importance to the new regime, as usual. **Agency Missions in this part: Heavenfall (mandatory before free-roam gameplay), Burning of Gandar City, Payday, Birds of War (Play as Kane), Fun with Magnetism *'Part 2:' This goes on for quite some time, with the new regime troops attacking Rico and the factions more and more often, and more oddly getting more and more mutated and instinctively agressive. Kane begins to have terrifying dreams. The proportion of cultists and brainwashed conscripts on the island increases. In a raid gone horribly wrong, Kane and several others are killed, Rico is heavily damaged, and a Robotic Revealtakes place: the worrying thing being that Agent Rodriguez himself didn't know about his cybernetics. Angry at the agency for memory-rubbing him, fully repaired with upgrades, ready to avenge all his friends who have died and willing to fight just about anything, Rico erases himself from the records, takes as much weaponry as he can carry and goes on a rampage, annihilating a regime military base. **Agency missions in this part: Nuclear Nutshell (mandatory before free-roam gameplay), Nightmare on Agency Island (Play as Kane, this mission happens in a dream), Welcome to Hell *'Part 3: During his rampage, Rico comes into combat with shambling zombies and regime soldiers who are even more heavily mutated than normal and show signs of diabolic possession, backed up by bloodthirsty beings who are quite obviously satanic. A couple of battles akin to Doom or Hellgate London ensues. Rico realises that something is very wrong, but before anyone can think on it the Agency forces come under attack from more demons. Obviously there's more truth to the cult's beliefs than anyone thought, and even worse Rico discovers that an orbital weapon is being prepared to strike every nation on earth with the raw power of hell. **Agency Missions int this part: Annihilation (mandatory before free-roam gameplay), March of the Spawn *'''Part 4: Backed up by Green Berets, Spetsnaz and SEALs, Rico strikes the launch site, and manages to get aboard the rocket and attack the control centre, destabilising the platform's orbit. He battles with a colossal demon, and the station is heavily damaged and forced back through the atmosphere in a massive colony drop. JC4 picks up''' immediately''' after the crash, and it's only there that you learn that Rico's still alive. Rest of what happens is covered in JC4's story. **Agency Missions: From Qurac with Love (mandatory before free-roam gameplay), Rocket Raiding Riot, Liberator's Fate (mandatory after completing the last one) Other *Agency personnel help you in combat etc in some of the Agency missions. *Faction HQs can be discovered like other settlements, and are marked as faction strongholds. **Following on from the above, each faction already has one area of influence around their base. *Factions have small hidden bases scattered around, marked as Faction Outposts. *A second player can use some kind of small robot drone to help player 1 in some way. *Upgrades for the parachute (JC2's DLC parachute thrusters would be an upgrade). *A large airship that's also a military airfield: runway mounted on top or slung underneath, big guns in the sides of the gas bag, moving round the map in a big, slow circle. You can go into the gas bag etc to blow stuff up, and there's a mission that takes place there. It's marked as a settlement (military airfield) despite moving; the PDA map keeps track of where it is. *Different parachute skins. *be able to replay completed missions *More military vehicles, including some proper tanks such as a black market exclusive "Agency Battle Tank". **VTOL aircraft with helicopter mechanics, but when at maximum speed you can use a control to flick them into flying like a plane, and when at minimum speed you can flick them back. Tiltrotors could work in the same way. **More naval stuff: Panau was an isolated island chain, their first line of defence was the water, but all they seemed to have were patrol boats and MTBs. Even San Esperito didn't sem to have enough of a navy to be realistic. Seriously, an island nation should have a proper navy with destroyers, submarines, battleships etc. Decent aircraft carrier too, maybe blow it up in a mission? ***Bigger and better-equipped military ports, make them the hardest settlements to storm *More civilian vehicles, including construction vehicles and stuff. *Some airports are marked as civilian, you don't get heat for being there unless you cause damage and the planes are all civilian. *Some military airfields are bases with large numbers of helicopters and VTOLs but no planes/runway. *Multiple dual-hook cables at once. *Some stealth-based missions. **An actual stealth/hiding/cover format, to stay concealed and dodge weapon fire. *Mercenary mode can be enabled at any time and is a sandbox with toggles for invulnerability, infinite ammo, unbreakable cables etc, and everything available on the black market for free to let the player experiment more, plus realistic destruction and a map reset function to reset everything you blew up to its former state, but you can't collect items or earn chaos points, cash etc. *Factions have more varied equipment; like they had in JC1 and 2 mainly, but with a small amount of better military-level stuff. *More varied weapons (several types of each kind of weapon and more kinds of weapons) *Keep faction items. *MOAR FACTION MISSIONS *A faction mission for the government remnant where you join a task force sent by the Panauan Army ("Presidente Santosi and General Irawan send their regards") and fight a swarm giant spiders in an underground cavern before planting a nuke and battling back out. Cue gratuitous exploding mountain cutscene. *JC3 is set on an island chain off the coast of Africa. JC4 is set in a real country, albeit one very changed by the aforementioned colony drop. *Bonus (unlockable/DLC) Zombie Apocalypse mode, where the map is more post apocalyptic looking (ruined cities and such), and nearly everyone is infected and trying to kill you. Only going into the middle of nowhere (mountains, desert or deep jungle) will save you; going closer to large settlements increases the density of zombies around, and a wierd alien artifact like this thing from MS3 sits in the middle of the map surrounded by'loads' of zombies. **Different kinds of zombies, some are heavily mutated and have different powers. ---- Zinkopus's ideas Grappling Hook *The grappling hook should be able to reach farther distances. (Suggested length of 110 meters.) *Grappling hook should be stronger and not break as easily. *When tying two solid object together, people are able to run into the actual wire similar a clothesline. *Multiple attachments at once, attachments can be released by putting your cursor near them and activating your grapple button. *Different types of grapplers with different abilities/adaptations that can be bought from the Black Market, or from "The Agency" *Ability to reel-in the grappling hook is optional. (Just like in the first JC game.) *Grappling civilians does not harm them. **Unless, of course, they fall to their death or you melee them. *Ability to grapple dead bodies to objects. Characters *It would be interesting to have a selection of characters to use as your main character. Say for example, when you load up the game you choose a "skin" for the protagonist so you can walk around town as Tom Sheldon or Marshall instead. **Animations and dialog will be different and correspond with selected character. **Game progress will not change when character skin is switched. *(In my opinion) Rico should have a little more of a characteristic to go with his lines and actions in-game. **Examples of possible characteristics: ***Warm on the inside, cold on the outside ***Hard worker ***Determind ***Happy to put his life on the line ***Intelligent ***Cunning *Faster running speed. Combat *During battles with the military, any vehicles, trees, buildings, or large, solid objects that are run into, Rico will automatically take cover behind those objects depending on the direction the gunfire is coming from. **Walking to the sides will have your character hug the sides of said object until some sort of corner is reached, Rico will shoot around that corner with the camera positioned over his shoulder. **Simply walking away from cover will return to default standing position. *Hand to hand combat. **(Not just during vehicle hijackings.) *Moar weapons to be found, used and bought in the Black Market. A little bit of creativity to add to some. Vehicle control *When surfing on a civilian car, they won't go insane. **Instead, if you have a way-point set on your map, they will change direction and drive you as close as possible to the way-point, while sticking to the road. ***You can hop into the passenger seat if the driver is in a clan, or an Agency member and they'll drive you to your way-point. *Make the vehicles easier to control with the ability to shift gears on that vehicle to change the maximum speed or adapt to the speed of surrounding vehicles. **Doesn't count for airplanes. Civilian AI *Allowing a "crew" of around 4-7 people to be called to follow you around and help you in battle until you dismiss them. **The crew members can be clan members or fellow officers from "The Agency". *Airplanes shouldn't crash into buildings that often. **(Although it is hilarious.) Military AI *It would be better if the military wasn't aroused so easily.(Currently if they bump into your car, they will be mad.) **They would keep an eye on you, (as if you were trespassing in military territory.) and later on leave you alone. *Becoming harder to shake off pursuers on your trail. Misc *The game should have a difficulty setting in it to tweak the techniques used by AI. ---- More ideas by GMRE *The map should change throuout the the storyline. Remember when the PBC reported that the "bridges surrounding the capital have been blown up"? This never happend, but it should have. And there should be more things like this. In a game where most travel is done by teleporting (Extractions) and aircraft, those bridges are only there to look good. *The PBC also kept reporting about "chaos and rioting in the streets", but did we see any of it? Why were there no riots in Panau City? It would have been cool if the Civilians would actually have been rioting. They were definitely given cause to. GMRE (talk) 16:58, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ideas by FireKing9999 *Grappling hook should be stronger *Better plane control *Option to disable controling helicopter with mouse *More weapons and DLC packs (not every weapon single DLC) *More Easter eggs and interesting places to explore (such as temples in the jungle, pyriamids in the desert...) *Better Heat level system - Heat level 1-3 Normal cops, Heat level 4-6 Millitary *Add tanks for Millitary for Heat level 5 or 6 *Cars, trucks and tractors should have trailers *Tractors should and some jeeps should have winches *More movable objects on vehicles (for example: we will be able to open/close doors on The Barge...) *More types of civilians *Jail island like Alcatraz, and mission from which we must escape it *Character can change clothes and add some accesories (like sunglasses) *More meele weapons *More "silent" weapons like crossbow, pistol with silencer... (If we shot from them we won't get Heat level) *Cheats *Sharks and some dangerous fishes (if we swim they can kill us) *Animals to hunt *More different missions *Backup system, like if you are in trouble you can call members of faction in the territory in which you are, and then dismiss them *Millitary HQ in which new troops are training, which we can destroy *Destroyable buildings *More mini missions, not just racings *Armor and ability to become invisible for 10 seconds (for example) *Cars tuning *Garage to save car on our residence, so when we save game they spawn in it ---- Police (suggested by numerous people) Just like Just Cause 1, lower levels of Heat will be handled by a police response. Police will be mainly responsible for incidents in civilian settlements unless there is too much trouble. As Heat increases, police methods become more lethal, such as truncheons giving way to Pistols and eventually Assault Rifles, and helicopters going from having a mounted spotlight (searches for Rico and keeps Heat from subsiding) to a Mounted Gun. Police presence can be removed by destroying the local police station, but this makes civilians unhappy. Taking over the settlement allows the allied faction to assume policing duties, and turn a blind eye to your actions. While the idea of escaping from prisons when caught sounds good, it might lead to tedious repetition later on. At the very least, there should be some prisons as interesting places to explore and maybe even conquer. 200610101010 (talk) 13:38, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ''' '''Just cause 3: wishlist Viechals: *'VTOL aircraft (f35 or harrier)' *'amphibious plane, helicopter (icon A5)' *'Battleship (yamato or iowa)' *'submarine aircraft carrier with nuclear missiles(bahuvirhis class or I-401)' *'attack helicopters ' *'fast driveable zepplins with weapons (millitary, black market, public)' *'a zepplin powered by sails as well as one powered by jets ' *'amphibious tanks' *'james bond submarine car (lotus esprit)' *'james bond flying car (ave mizard)' *'hover craft' *'tunnel boring machine ' *'space shuttle' *'sailing boats as well as motor boats' *'pedal bikes as well as motor bikes ' *'blow cart' Weapons: *'grenade launcher (milkor mgl or mm1 or xm25)' *'gears of war machine gun with chainsaw bayonet ' *'railgun ' *'qaud rocket launcher (m202a1 flash)' *'traquilizer gun ' *'tazer' *'flamethrower' *'poision gun' Setting: *'military bases inside mountains ' *'sub base ' *'forest area, snowy mountain area, desert area' *'space centre' *'zoo' *'theme park' *'islands ' People: *'wild animals that attack' *'civillians run, hide, fight' *'soldiers surrender, fight' Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3